Talk:Homefront Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Slider feature Two things: #What does it do? #Why isn't it working? - 17:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) The countdown timer is incorrect. The timer says the game comes out on February 22nd, that's incorrect, the game is coming out on March 8th (For North America) which would make it about 46 days from now, not 32. : The countdown is incorrect again. Game premiere is moved to 15 March Nequit 09:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Who can fix that? :You should be able to edit it, but I fixed it for you. YuriSpeak. 15:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::The countdown timer is still incorrect. The Page is locked so I cannot edit it. The game gets released on March 15th not the 8th. Lordqaz 05:02, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::As Lordqaz pointed out, the timer still reflects the old release date. I would also like to implore administrators to consider unlocking the page if there has not been any major vandalism done to it. - Bovell (talk) 01:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Apologies, I never realized the thing was locked. It should be unlocked now, but I didn't realize the release date has changed... could someone fix it for me? EDIT: I'm also too damn ignorant to see that the answer was right there. XD YuriKaslov 01:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) real images Are images from real life allowed to be posted (ie. maps, weapons). I have seen a a couple irl images on this wiki and I know that other similar wikis dont allow these types of images. Lordqaz 01:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :No. Read HF:NOTABLE for info on the subject. We are only supposed to include a very limited amount of RL info in general, anything else is prohibited and you ought to remove said photos from pages wherever you find them. YuriKaslov 03:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The feature video does not seem to be working. I tried refreshing to no avail. Verhalthur 20:18, March 10, 2011 (UTC) User of month The user of month thing says Call of Duty Wiki on it. Can someone change it, I do not know how to. Lordqaz 04:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed it. To change a template, you have to go to that template's page and edit that. Arbington 04:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Just fixed the broken link. It was having issues connecting to the Template page. I made a redirection page of the same name, so it's working now. Startrek320 22:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ghost town Anybody still here? -- 03:22, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sports in the Homefront universe I would like to ask a question I think no one else asides me has asked but in this alternate reality of Homefront seeming as the Greater Korean Republic invaded and occupied the United States, how is the sports in America affected by both the economic decline AND the occupation? For example does the NFL go out of business like the United Nations disbanded for a short while? Does the GKR completely like destroy NHL stadiums or you know stuff like that? I'd really like to know how the sports industry in the U.S gets affected by the economy and the occupation. Thanks! : Hi! I'd imagine that during the economic decline, the stadiums still saw use. Even during the Great Depression, sports were still an important part of American culture despite hunger and pay-cuts. Now that the GKR occupies most of the US, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that the stadiums were probably re-purposed rather than being destroyed. :This part is total guesswork, but I'd imagine that in the GKR-occupied areas, the arenas are used as holding cells for prisoners or military command posts, while in the unoccupied areas they're probably used for refugees or as command posts and staging areas for the US military. I don't think anything as big as the NFL exists anymore, but there would definitely be small, informal matches with local teams or even just groups of people. Person1 (talk) 15:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC)